


Memories

by griima (soaringslash)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: //gestures frantically to dedue, Child Death, Depression, Gen, Multi, Past Child Abuse, descriptions of violence that may or may not be graphic, he is a kind man please be kind to him in return, idk its three houses ! it happens, may become overtones, see individual chapters for specific warnings, some of which i have named, there will be some shipping subtext, undertones of racism, various unnamed siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaringslash/pseuds/griima
Summary: lost items, and the memories attached to them(updated very irregularly but i swear i am still working on this)





	1. Shamir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for descriptions of dead bodies and bugs

**Bundle of Dried Hemp**

_A bundle of hemp that can be used to make bowstrings. It probably belongs to someone who is skilled with a bow._

“Teach me how to shoot,” you asked me.  
I thought you were kidding at first. You were so small, after all. No taller than my bow.

You looked ridiculous, you know, carrying that heavy thing around. And yet you never complained. I wondered, then, what you had been through.

I didn’t ask. It wasn’t my business.

I taught you the weapon, then I taught you to use it. You can string bows like the best of them now.

Listen up, kid, because I won’t repeat myself:  
I’m proud of you.

**Centipede Picture**

_A sketch of a centipede with countless little holes in it. It probably belongs to someone who hates insects._

Crawly things.  
Chewing holes in you. Burrowing into your flesh.  
You were already dead. Wasn’t that indignity enough?

I couldn’t keep them away. They ate your eyes, then your tongue.  
I guess you wouldn’t be using them again anyway.

Still, I hate them.

**Animal Bone Dice**

_Cubic dice made from animal bones. They probably belong to someone who enjoys weird games._

“Roll again.”  
“Seriously, Shamir? I don’t even get what the rules of this are!”  
“Well, I’m telling you. The rules say you roll again.”  
“You always win anyways! What’s the point?”  
“...Maybe I just want to prolong this time with you.”  
“What?”  
“I said, roll again already. I don’t have all day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any particular chapter schedule, _ but_ I am doing an item a day. They may not all be for the same person though, so unfortunately these ain't gonna be coming out every three days


	2. Ingrid

**Curry Comb**

_A comb decorated with pegasi, used for grooming horses. It probably belongs to someone who cares for horses._

It was a quiet day.  
The mist hung low in the sky; the sun danced off of it in glimmers. It was the kind of day you used to love.  
But on that day, you looked so sad. Your face was wet when I nuzzled it.  
The tears didn’t stop, even as you brushed me. I stayed very still for you, no matter how many knots and tangles you pulled at.  
… Even now, you don’t smile as much as you used to.  
I’d let you ride me to the ends of the earth, if only that would let you outrun your sadness.

**Jousting Almanac**

_A record of jousting matches held in Faerghus. It probably belongs to someone who looks up to knights._

There are so many knights in the world, but none of them are you.

We all try to be you, I think. All four of us, trying to fit in the ragged hole you left behind.  
In the end, all we did was tear open more holes in the places we were supposed to be.  
I’m not sure if any of us know how to go back.

All I can do is keep walking this new path. I’ll become a knight for you.

I’ll become a knight for all of us.

**Pegasus Horseshoes**

_Special horseshoes commonly used by pegasus knights. It probably belongs to someone that values chivalry._

Everything looks so small from the sky. So manageable, nothing at all like the tangled mess it really is.

Up here, I can pretend none of that exists. I can pretend that you’re still here, that nothing ever went wrong, that those kids we once were survived to be the adults we could be.

I can pretend, but that won’t change anything. The world and its problems are still there, no matter how high I fly.

… I’ll go face them soon.   
Just… not yet.


	3. Linhardt

**Feather Pillow**

_A pillow stuffed with soft bird feathers. It probably belongs to someone who is picky about their bedding._

“C’mon, get up! You can’t sleep through an entire lecture!”  
“Yes, I can. Now quiet.”  
“No way. You’re never gonna pass your exams like this!”  
“Maybe I don’t care if I pass.”  
“You should care.”  
“And you should stop telling me what to do.”  
“Don’t you want to get stronger?”  
“And learn new ways to kill people? No thanks. I’d rather sleep.”  
“You can’t sleep forever, you know.”  
“Watch me.”

**The Saints Revealed**

_An unofficial account of the four saints' deeds during the War of Heroes. It probably belongs to a history buff._

I wonder what they would think if they were here now. Listening to us argue about “official” and “unofficial,” as if that would change the truth of their actions.  
If we didn’t have stories like these, their deeds might as well not exist.   
Without writing us down, we might as well not exist either. Our lives will fade to nothing, and we too will be like the saints.  
Nonexistent outside of a book.

Even if it’s just a census record, I don’t want to vanish completely.

**Animated Bait**

_Fishing bait that has been magically animated. It probably belongs to an experienced magic user who loves fishing._

I like the sleepy human. When he comes down to the docks, he always catches lots of fish, and he always shares them with me. 

Today was different. He didn’t catch any fish, no matter how loudly I meowed. He sat down, and I sat in his lap. He made weird human noises at me.

He was holding a squirmy thing, so I batted at it. He made the sound humans do when they’re happy, and scratched me behind the ears.

I’ll forgive him this time, but next time he better catch me fish.


	4. Catherine

**Badge of Graduation**

_A badge awarded for graduation from the Garreg Mach Officers Academy. It probably belongs to a graduate._

Lined up to be congratulated.

It is only a momentary contact.

Momentary and earth-shattering, her breath stutters in her throat as this godly woman lays a hand on her shoulder and says the same words she said to the graduates before, the graduates after.

Are they special? Is there a hint of recognition in those eyes?

She wants to believe. She wants to be different. 

It is a moment held dear in her heart.

She stands, and moves, and the next graduate takes her place.

**Letter to Rhea**

_A letter that seems to be written to Rhea. It probably belongs to someone with a deep connection to Rhea._

Will you ever look at me?  
Day after day, night after night, I stand by your side, waiting.  
You smile at me like you do at everyone else.  
But that’s not enough.  
I want to be special to you.  
I want to be special to you the way you are to me.

**Weathered Cloak**

_A thick, but rather worn-out, cloak. It probably belongs to someone who battles enemies outdoors._

Rain or blood, it does not matter.  
Monster or human, it does not matter.  
They dare stand against her. It does not matter.  
An order, and obedience. No need for thought. No need to question.  
It is cold. The blood is warm. Her sword flashes in the night.

Is this enough yet?


	5. Edelgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for past child abuse and the many, many deaths of Edelgard's siblings

**White Glove**

_A pure white glove sewn from high-quality material. It seems like something Edelgard would own._

Pure white. Unstained.  
I do not think such a thing fits me - oh, yes, it does fit my hand quite nicely, but beyond that…

Well.

I don’t fear getting my hands dirty. Perhaps these are all the better for that, so that all may see what stains I bear for their sake. 

And beneath the fabric that scrapes ever-so-gently against my skin -

Dirt masking elegance masking vulnerability.

**Eastern Porcelain**

_A gift container said to have been made in the far east. It probably belongs to a person of high class._

On my thirteenth birthday, Hubert gifted this to me.

I no longer remember what was inside - if there was anything inside at all. I was too entranced by its delicate craftsmanship, the designs carved into its surface.

He said it told the tale of a great warrior-queen that created a land of peace and harmony in the midst of war.

He said it reminded him of me.

I keep it to remind myself as well: that peace is my goal, that I shall not lose myself to the blood and violence that inevitably pave this path.

In this case, it’s what’s on the outside that counts.

**Time-Worn Quill Pen**

_Writing utensil adorned with a beautiful black feather. It probably belongs to someone who often writes letters._

Ada, Mina, Leo, Alaric,   
Amara, Stefan, Elsie, Barrett,  
Ame, and the littlest one,

I will not allow your suffering to be in vain. I could not save you, but…  
I will save everyone else. I will spare them your fate. No one should ever have to suffer as you have, as I have, as we have.  
I will not forget you, even if your names can only be found in these pages. 

Ada, the eldest, oh how you tried to protect us. To throw yourself into their dark arms so that we would not have to, but… But you couldn’t…   
But you tried. Even doomed to fail, you tried.

Mina, sweet sister, I do not wish to remember you as you ended, twisted and broken and mad with pain. No.   
I will remember you as you once were. As you braided flowers in my hair. As a light shining in the dark.  
How hopeless we were left when they took you from us.

Leo, oh Leo, how quickly you faded. They stole your smile, your sight, your voice and your eyes. They locked your limbs and left you to starve. You died so many deaths, and still, at the end, you still opened your silent mouth.  
What were you trying to tell me?

Alaric. I never knew you. Were you the first?   
They told stories of you, though. How you fought, how you bit and clawed and begged and screamed. A hero, a legend, a tale of caution and courage.  
At night, Leo would tell me stories of you.

Amara, to you I owe even more of an apology. How kind you were, how delicate.  
How your eyes widened at the sight of what they did to me. How no tears came, you only gasped for air that your lungs would not take. I didn’t know what to do.  
And now you are gone, and I still do not know.

Stefan, they thought you a success. You lived through their tortures, even if you came out changed, a frail thing, white-haired and empty-eyed. You told me you hoped that meant they would stop.  
In success they only redoubled their efforts…  
I know you blamed yourself, to the end, when your body refused to carry your burden anymore.  
It’s not your fault though.  
Please know none of us ever believed it was your fault.

I cannot remember a time when you did not cry, Elsie. You begged and prayed to no answer. No one came for us.  
You sobbed against the wall, your fingers scraping against the stone. They left you there, babbling your pleas, your hopes smashed against the floor.  
Sometimes, I think I can still hear you.

As the others told us stories of Alaric, I told the younger the stories of you, Barrett. Your daring attempt at escape.   
How you could’ve done it, if you could only leave us all behind.  
But you couldn’t.  
And when you were returned to us, half-dead and beaten, you used your last breath to tell me:  
There was a way out.

Ame. I could not take you with me. You were bent and hobbled, slow and snarling. Your fingers were claws, your teeth too big for your little mouth. I do not know what they did to you.  
I do not want to know.

And little one, dear little one who never bore a name -  
Such urgency in your eyes as liquid words spilled meaningless from your mouth…  
No language I could understand.   
… At least you did not have to suffer long.

Ada, Mina, Leo, Alaric,   
Amara, Stefan, Elsie, Barrett,  
Ame, and you, little one,

I love you all dearly.

Sincerely,  
El


	6. Marianne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full disclosure ? I have not played Golden Deer yet

**Confessional Letter**

_A letter confessing offences to the goddess. It probably belongs to someone who feels deeply repentant._

There is something dark inside me. I was born wrong.  
I do not deserve to be forgiven.  
There is nothing I can do to be forgiven.  
And yet, still, what can I do but pray?

Even to a goddess who will not spare me a second glance,  
Even to a goddess that condemns me.

Forgive me for my sins.  
Forgive me for my blasphemy.  
Forgive me for my existence. 

**How to Be Tidy**

_A book containing tips for keeping things tidy. It probably belongs to someone who has a hard time cleaning._

Why is such a simple task so difficult? Is it because these corrupted hands dirty all that they touch? I know I can never be clean, but can my room not be either?   
It should be easy. Pick up the clothes and fold the sheets. Place the books back on the shelf. Dust. Throw away the garbage.  
Easy.  
Except it’s not.

Why can’t I just do it? All I do is stand and stare at the mess and worry and worry and worry about getting it done. Hours and hours down the drain.  
Why are the small things so much to ask?

**Bag of Seeds**

_A bag containing seeds that birds and mice would eat. It probably belongs to someone who cares for animals._

That human that always comes to feed us?  
They always look so sad.  
So today when they came I fluttered up to them. I landed on their outstretched hand, perched on a finger.  
And...  
They smiled!  
Humans are normally scary, but I like this one. I want this one to be happy.  
Maybe next time, I’ll share some snacks with them too!  
I’ve been saving those breadcrumbs for a special occasion...


	7. Caspar

**Tattered Overcoat**

_An overcoat with many holes and tears. It probably belongs to someone who often finds themselves in fights._

I’ll grow into this coat someday, I swear it, Father! I’ll wear it every day!  
Thick enough for rain, thin enough for heat. Like light armor, but fancier!  
No matter how much dirt and wear and tear it gets, I’m never gonna throw it out.  
You hear that?  
One day I’ll be worthy to wear a coat just like yours!

**Thunderbrand Replica**

_A training sword modeled after Thunderbrand. It probably belongs to someone who is enthusiastic about training._

“Boom! Ksshh!”  
“... Caspar? What are you doing?”  
“Thunderbrand! Catherine is so cool!!”  
“Okay, first, don’t wave that thing around in my face. And second, weren’t you scared of lightning?”  
“Catherine’s not afraid of no lightning!”  
“Uh-huh. Well, if you can get through a whole thunderstorm without crawling to me, I’ll consider you the next Thunder Catherine.”  
“You’re on!!”

**Grounding Charm**

_A charm said to prevent lightning from striking nearby. It probably belongs to someone who is afraid of lightning._

Rain slams against the windows, and lightning cracks across the sky.  
Honestly, I’m surprised you lasted this long. Perhaps I didn’t need to make this after all-

“Linhardt!!!”

Or not.

Okay. I’m hugging you now. Didn’t really mean to but you kinda ducked under my arms and here we are. I swear, if you start crying…

Shh. It’s just a storm, okay? I know it’s loud, but nothing’s gonna hurt you. The monastery is sturdy. It’s not gonna fall. 

Hey. Caspar, just listen to me. You’re okay. So what if you’re scared of storms? Plenty of people are. It doesn’t make you weak.

… No, you don’t need to prove anything to me. Yes, you can stay here tonight. Here, take this.

What is it? A charm. I infused it with magic that’ll help protect you from storms- Don’t look at me like that, it just seemed like the right thing to do!

… You’re welcome, Caspar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, if anyone has the item descriptions for Gold Earring, Mild Stomach Poison, or Board Game Piece, please hmu in the comments. I don't have my switch on me so I haven't been able to find the descriptions


	8. Ashe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up the Crescent Moon War on the wiki, and still ended up writing a story about lesbians.  
they end the war though, so...

**Bundle of Herbs**

_A bundle of inexpensive herbs used in cooking. It probably belongs to someone who knows a lot about plants._

“Ashe, I’m hungryyyy.”  
“I know. I know. Just a little longer, okay? They need to be cooked first.”  
“But you said they were ed-... ed-i-ble?”  
“They are, but you’ll get sick if you just eat them out of the ground.”  
“Apples don’t need to be cooked first, though…”  
“They don’t. But you should still clean them. And if you don’t know if you should cook it or not, then you should do it, ‘cuz that’s safer.”  
“... And what are those little bits you keep putting in?”  
“That’s to make it taste better. A meal is a meal, but I like tasty ones better, don’t you?”  
“Yeah!”

**Evil-Repelling Amulet**

_An amulet imbued with holy magic that wards off evil. It probably belongs to someone who is afraid of ghosts._

Protect me from the things that haunt,  
In the shade of the night.  
Protect me from the things that claw,  
That tear and scratch and bite.  
Let the light pierce through the dark,  
And scatter the things that lurk.  
Keep me safe from all things  
That wish to see me hurt.

**Moon Knight’s Tale**

_A story recorded during the Crescent Moon War. It probably belongs to someone who reads tales of chivalry._

A hundred, a thousand men asked for her hand, and she denied every one.  
“My lord is my life and my breath; you can claim no stake of my heart,” she said.  
And those hundred, those thousand rejected, came after her with sword and poison and failed once again.

She fought many battles, both within the Kingdom and without.  
Her voice could be heard over fiends’ dying cries, “My liege is my one and my only; I cannot fall before my duty is done.”

She offered her sword, covered in blood, to the throne, and with it bore her love. Her devotion ran deep as the ocean. No harm would come to her royal charge, she swore, her eyes gleaming with determination.

That night, the King himself ended up at her door. He left the queen in her bed to creep his own castle like a thief and steal upon the knight’s home.

“Admirably you have performed, my dearest knight, so strong and brave and true,” he whispered, his words honey-sweet. “Your beauty knows no bounds. Again and again you have spoken that your heart is mine alone. I must say, my heart too, is yours.”

“Your praise is great, Your Majesty, but you misunderstand.” Her hand travelled to the dagger in her belt. “No man, living or dead, has ever held sway over me.” She looked in his eyes as she drew it and pressed the point to his throat. “And here you come, into my home, and in such disgrace. So I do now only what I must, to defend my lady’s honor.”

Praises we sing to the Moon Knight, and to the new Queen - who ended the war and brought peace at last. No king by her side, but an ivory guardian, armored head to toe.


	9. Petra

**Exotic Feather**

_A decorative feather from a rare bird found in Brigid. It probably belongs to someone who used to live there._

… And thus They said, “I leave this world in your care, my children. Its skies and its seas, its air and its life. Take care of it well.”

“And what of You?” they cried. “Do not leave us alone!”

“I am not leaving you alone. I must rest, now, but you will still have each other. This shall be my last gift to you.”

And They spread Their magnificent wings, and their feathers rained down upon the earth. Each bloomed into a new life as it touched the ground. 

“Here is your world, and here are my messengers,” They cried as birds burst across the sky. “May they protect you when I cannot.”

**Small Tanned Hide**

_A small animal's hide which has been meticulously tanned. It probably belongs to a skilled hunter._

Some are predator and some are prey.

Most of us are some of both. For even the greatest of predators cowers sometimes, and even the weakest of prey finds new strength when backed into a corner.

Do not believe things are single-faceted. That is the first rule of hunting.

Else, it will be the rabbits that dance on your grave.

**Annotated Dictionary**

_A dictionary of a foreign language with translations. It probably belongs to someone from afar._

Writing and reading is easy. It is something that can be done over time.

Listening, too, time can be taken. There are finite possibilities.

But speaking is infinite. A dictionary of words to choose from and more. Which work best? Which work at all? There are words I do not know, cannot know - words that may be better than the ones I have.

But I only have what I have. I only have this book, and what it contains within. 

We must all make do.


	10. Sylvain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i love sylvain
> 
> last one was pretty influenced by watchtower (https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755727) so go check that out ! i've cried over it three times.

**Unused Lipstick**

_Lipstick that would make an ideal gift for a young lady. It probably belongs to someone who likes wooing women._

“Hey, Felix, what do you think of this shade?”  
“I don’t care. I agreed to come along with you, not listen to your skirt-chasing prattle.”  
“Awh, come on! This one would really bring out your eyes!”  
“... Sylvain. Are you shopping for girls, or for me?”  
“G-Girls of course! I just happened to meet one that… looked… kinda like you…?”  
“I’m not a girl, Gautier.”  
“I know that! I meant-”  
“Shut it. I’m leaving.”  
“... Great job, Sylvain. You fucked it up again.”

**Crumpled Love Letter**

_A carelessly discarded love letter. It probably belongs to someone with a complicated love life._

Another one? Geez, it doesn’t take much to get these girls to proclaim their undying love, huh?  
I guess I’m no different though.   
The world’s just full of liars. I’m not even sure what’s true anymore.  
…  
What I am sure of is that this is just trash. “Charming personality?” Don’t give me that crap.  
We both know that I’m just trash too. 

**The History of Sreng**

_A book recording the history of the Sreng people. It probably belongs to someone who has ties to Sreng._

Our land is the border, and we are the Watch.  
I don’t want to forget that they are people too, but… That is just a distraction.  
A Gautier cannot afford distraction. It is our job to watch, to warn, to catalogue every detail. With so much to remember, there are things we must forget.  
… Smoke on the horizon.  
What was her name again?  
It doesn’t matter.

... When was the last time he smiled?


	11. Dedue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please give this boy a happy ending

**Gardening Shears**

_A pair of shears specially designed for pruning plants. They probably belong to someone who gardens as a hobby._

It feels good to grow things. To cultivate life.  
I suppose that is just another way we are opposite. I wish to bring life. You seek to bring death. I create. You destroy.

Balance.

I cannot help but blame you for what your people have done, just as your people could not forgive mine. I do not wish to hate you.

But you cannot be separated from Faerghus. From those who have taken our freedom in slow increments, and then all at once, without regard for our lives. 

You too, continue forward, without regard for life.

And so I cultivate in your place, so that there may be flowers for the graves.

**Iron Cooking Pot**

_A durable iron pot showing no signs of use. It probably belongs to someone who is picky about cooking utensils._

Those that taught me these recipes are long dead. They live on through me, as yours live on through you. Strange, how mine would teach me flavor while yours would take it away.  
… Perhaps I will be able to teach you again. It would hardly be anything compared to what you have done for me, but…  
I would like for you to be able to taste my homeland.

**Gold Earring**

_An earring featuring traditional Duscur designs. It probably belongs to someone from the Duscur region._

A name is a precious thing, not to be handed over easily. It is saved for those trusted, those loved enough to use it. It is saved for the closest of moments, the sweetest of memories.

A name is a powerful thing. It can tie lives together, tangle them like thread. It can trap you; in the wrong hands it can change you.

It is their names that the dead first leave behind. The sound, the syllables that tied them to this earth must be severed so that they may go free, no matter how it hurts those still living. We must let them go, because they loved us enough to gift us their name. So we must love them enough to give it back.

Never to be spoken again, but always to be remembered, our loved ones far more precious than the gold we shape for them.


	12. Cyril

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i have not been writing these every day, my brain's kinda... mush.  
cyril is certified Baby, and i want to hug him
> 
> Warning for past child abuse

**Portrait of Rhea**

_A portrait of Rhea made for a believer. It probably belongs to someone with an emotional attachment to Rhea._

No… That’s not quite right either. If your only job is to draw Lady Rhea, you should do it right. I always make sure I do things right.

It’s no good to have to rely on others to do things when they won’t do ‘em properly. That’s why I’m the only one who can do things. It’d be a shame if someone messed things up.

If I’m the only one that can do it, then I gotta do it. 

Then they won’t be able to do it without me.

**Well-Used Hatchet**

_A hatchet with a wide variety of potential uses. It probably belongs to someone who frequently works outside._

It’s useful, but to tell the truth… I kinda hate it. I’ll do it ‘cuz Lady Rhea needs someone to do it, but I’d rather if…  
Ah.  
No, wishes ain’t worth anything. You can’t eat a dream.

Or a memory either. Loud loud voices and sharp sharp smiles, words to rocks to-

Well, if I’m holdin’ onto it, then no one can hurt me with it. And if anyone tries anything funny?

I know very well how to make it hurt.

**Old Cleaning Cloth**

_An old cleaning cloth with a Crest-like design. It probably belongs to someone who worked for a noble house._

“When I get back, there better not be a single speck of dust in here.”  
“Yes, sir.”

“You have to earn your keep around here. I can’t be wasting food on lazy mouths.”  
“Yes, sir.”

“If I catch you slacking off again, it’ll be another forty lashes.”  
“Yes, sir.”

“You should be grateful I’ve given you a place to stay. That I put up with your abhorrent presence when you should be rotting away in the streets. You could at least be useful.”  
“... Yes, sir. As you wish, sir.”


	13. Mercedes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> text for Well-Used Hatchet changed
> 
> i finished golden deer over break so theoretically theres nothing stopping me from finishing this but. i have no idea how often this will update.
> 
> ...anyway bonus points if you recognize the "ghost story" ;)

**How to Bake Sweets**

_A note about how to make simple baked sweets. It probably belongs to someone who enjoys baking._

The world is not a kind place. It is our duty to make it kinder.   
They give us book after book and lesson after lesson, all for the sake of destruction.  
So maybe it’s just one note. Maybe it’s just one day where we beat batter instead of people, where the stains on our clothes are simply fruit filling and chocolate frosting.  
But for just a moment, we can be at peace.

...The treats are just a bonus!

**Fruit Preserves**

_Bottled fruit preserved in sugar. It probably belongs to someone who enjoys baking or eating sweets._

You’re like jam. A fruit brought into this world already sweet, that the world plucked and mashed and boiled, but you refused to give in.   
You added your sugar, and came out all the sweeter.  
All the stronger.  
Jam lasts longer than fresh fruits, you know. So too will you carry on for years to come.   
May those years be as sweet as you are.

**Book of Ghost Stories**

_A collection of terrifying tales from all over Fódlan. It probably belongs to someone who likes ghost stories._

A man woke up on a road, with no idea where he was, where he had been going, or even his name.  
He got up, dusting the dirt from his tunic. When he raised his head, he realized that a mysterious old woman was looking at him.

Her eyes gleamed from under her cloak, and, in a voice like branches cracking, she asked, “What is your third wish?”

The man frowned. “How can I have a third wish, if I did not make a first or a second?” he asked.

The woman smiled. Her teeth were sharp. 

“I granted your first wish,” she said, her yellowed claws moving as though plucking the words from the air. “But it was too much. For your second wish, you revoked the first. Therefore, your third wish?”

“My third wish?” He laughed. “Ridiculous. Surely such a thing could not be true!”  
Still, though, there couldn’t be any harm in humoring the old woman.  
He thought and thought, and finally thought of a wish.

“I wish to know who I am.”

She laughed. She laughed and laughed and laughed.

“What?” the man asked.

The woman grinned, her teeth too sharp.  
“That was your first wish,” she said, and granted it.


	14. Bernadetta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _//gently pushes my ingridetta agenda towards you_

**Needle and Thread**

_A needle and spool of thread. It probably belongs to someone who hides away doing needlework._

One, two, three, four,  
Stitch after stitch after stitch after stitch,   
Knit one, purl one, knit one, purl one,  
If only speaking were just that easy.  
If only everything else was…  
Knit, purl, knit, purl,  
If I follow the instructions, it’ll be fine.

It’ll be fine, and I’ll have something nice and new and warm.

**Still Life Picture**

_A still life that features an unusual flower. It probably belongs to someone who is fond of art._

Hey, Leafy. 

Do you have enough water? Sun?  
How are you doing?  
I’m not doing so well. People here are scary. They’re all so loud and fast and I don’t like it.  
Sometimes, I wish I could be like you.   
Nothing expected of me.   
I’m sure you have your own troubles, though. Things that bother you down to your roots, or a crawly feeling in your stalk. Or maybe just helplessness.

I made a picture of you today, as a thank-you for always listening to me. I’ll put it here, where you can see it.  
See you tomorrow, Leafy.

**Hedgehog Case**

_An accessory case embroidered with a cute hedgehog. It probably belongs to a female noble._

I’m sorry that I scared you.  
(I didn’t know, but not knowing is no excuse).

Everyone has strengths, and everyone has weaknesses. Sometimes you struggle to leave your room. Sometimes I struggle to understand.

I’m going to try, though, and so should you.

… Anyway, I found this while I was cleaning my room, and thought of you. I’m sure it’ll bring you more happiness than it would me. I’ll leave it outside your door, so you can pick it up when you’re ready. When you hold it, think of me, and remember I’m cheering you on.

I hope it helps you be a little braver.

… And I’m still sorry about the door, too.


	15. Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i, uh, might have forgotten this fic existed...  
so. here's the lion i understand the least
> 
> to all you felix-lovers out there: im sorry? unless this is exactly what you were hoping for
> 
> anyway, warnings for this chapter are: dead Glenn feelings, descriptions of violence that i _think_ are non graphic but im very desensitized to gore so be careful anyway, and some verbal abuse bc... felix.

**Sword Belt Fragment**

_A metal piece of a sword belt that broke due to wear. It probably belongs to someone who is devoted to training._

“Ah, Felix-”  
“I’m not interested in speaking with beasts.”  
“I just… wanted to apologize for breaking-”  
“It wasn’t your fault. Thing’s been on the verge of snapping for years now… In fact, I can think of several other things like that…”  
“O-Oh.”  
“Don’t give me that look. Next time you’re worried about breaking whatever you get your dirty paws on, maybe put some effort into being delicate instead of apologizing.”  
“I’m trying…”  
“Try harder. Even beasts can learn.”

**Black Iron Spur**

_An item awarded during Kingdom knighting ceremonies. It probably belongs to someone closely related to a knight._

I don’t remember what the last thing you said to me was. I don’t even remember what your voice sounds like.  
It’s been such a long time.  
Even so, I always expect you to be there, scolding me to get along like you always do.  
And then I turn.   
And then you never are.  
I want to spit and call you selfish for leaving me behind, but you can’t hear me anymore.

… I’m sorry.  
You didn’t deserve to die.

**Toothed Dagger**

_A uniquely shaped dagger, the back of which is toothed. It probably belongs to someone who likes rare weapons._

Swords slash and fire burns,  
And so does frostbite, too.  
Hands crush rock and rocks crush hands  
And bones fold under their own strength.

A serrated edge to more easily part flesh,  
Cut armor,  
Make a wound that bleeds and bleeds.

Weapons are made to hurt,  
How can I trust a weapon like you?


	16. Claude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh extra claude spoilers in this? i think that's the only warning for it.

**Leather Bow Sheath**

_A leather bow sheath engraved with an unfamiliar script. It seems like something Claude would own._

May all your battles bring glory.  
May all your arrows strike true.  
May you find your wings and soar.  
May the sun always shine on you.

May you return, safe and sound,  
And wiser from the journey.  
I know you shall make me proud.

My child, my beloved Khalid.

**Mild Stomach Poison**

_A small bottle labeled “Mild Stomach Poison” that seems fairly harmless. It probably belongs to a schemer._

Call it dishonorable all you want; isn’t it better to win before we even start? To hell with honor. If they surrender clutching their stomachs before a life can be lost, then I’d say we’ve all won.

War has never saved a life; it only loses them. And yet you’d scorn me for saving us the trouble…

**Board Game Piece**

_A high-quality board game piece made of precious stone. It probably belongs to someone with a tactical mind._

Ah, chess, the game of nobles. Protect the king. Sacrifice everything to protect the king.   
But the queen’s the strongest on the board.  
Gee, I wonder what that says about nobles.

Tactically, the king is useless. His only job is to be protected. A pawn is more useful than the king, but in the end, only the king matters. … Sounds about right, to be honest. All these hardworking pawns, ready to die for a man worth less than them, only because he has a crown on his head.

… What was I saying again?

Oh, right! 

I really do prefer checkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello yes im still alive just extremely depressed :pensive:


	17. Lorenz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: vague death mention

**Artificial Flower**

_Bright red cloth formed into the shape of a rose. It probably belongs to someone who wears flashy clothes._

“A rose by any other name…”  
Ah, but a rose of cloth cannot be sweet.  
Convenient it may be, but ‘tis not the same -  
As a flower full-bloomed and bright and neat.

And yet, and yet, ‘twould be such a shame  
To cut down flowers for their beauty.  
So I’ll wear this rose with its scentless name  
To spare fresh blooms that cruelty.

**A Treatise on Etiquette**

_A book detailing the etiquette of high society. It probably belongs to someone who is acutely aware of their nobility._

A noble’s speech must be proper,  
And spoken with practiced ease.  
A noble’s speech is crisp and sure  
Like a gentle seaside breeze.

Words fine as lace and soft as silk,  
Of fine and delicate filigree,  
Kings and lords and their ilk  
Must learn to speak them easily.

And so we rehearse, day in, day out,  
Like penmanship, or swords,  
So in our speech we dance about,  
Thrust and parry our words.

**Silk Handkerchief**

_A fine white silk handkerchief. It probably belongs to a noble who cares about their personal grooming._

Within these walls beat noble hearts- in substance, if not in name-  
For all here have proven the depth of their worth,  
As I must prove the same.  
I will not let my fellows fall, nor their sacrifice be in vain,  
For in the end, all lives are weighed  
In worth, worth just the same.  
A death is a death and a death is a loss,  
No matter the state of one’s birth.  
And in the end, both high and low,  
Lowered by mourners into the earth.

… Lay the cloth upon his eyes.  
It is time to rest.


End file.
